Update V42.3
MAJOR FEATURES * Drongo will be available on 8/29 ** Drongo cosmetic content added to the store: *** Skin: Scavenger Drongo *** Emote: Yeehaw - Drongo HEROES * Hero balance ** Wukong *** Base health from 672 to 590 *** Health per level from 68 to 59 *** Base Health regen from 1.14 to 0.98 *** Health regen per level from .13 to 0.10 *** Base basic defense from 25.2 to 22.68 *** Basic defense per level from 3.24 to 2.27 *** Basic attack damage per level from 3.24 to 2.84 *** Attack speed per level from 2.25 to 1.8 *** Cloudwalker **** Cooldown from 12/11/10/9 to 14/13/12/11 *** Control Aggression **** Gold bounty from 20/30/40/50 to 10/15/20/25 ** Iggy *** Base health from 663 to 624 *** Health per level from 67 to 69 *** Base health regen from 1.30 to 1.04 *** Health regen per level from 0.14 to 0.11 *** BLAZE! **** damage per tick from 13/23/33 to 12/22/31 **** Power scaling per tick from 0.37 to 0.34 ** Kallari *** Shadow Dance **** Cooldown from 12/10/8/6 to 14/13/12/11 *** Basic attack base dmg from 59 to 56 *** Basic attack dmg per level from 4 to 3 *** Attack speed per level from 2.7 to 2.5 *** Base Basic Defense from 25 to 20 *** Basic defense per level from 3 to 2.6 *** Shadow Walk **** Mana cost from 50 to 60 ** Kwang *** Light of the Heavens **** Ability defense from 40/60/80/100 to 20/40/60/80 **** Basic defense from 40/60/80/100 to 20/40/60/80 *** Basic defense per level from 3.2 to 2.9 ** Gideon *** Cosmic Rift **** Power scaling from 3.03 to 3.55 *** Burden **** Power scaling from 1.79 to 2.09 *** Black Hole **** Power scaling from 3.57 to 4.18 ** Wraith *** Base Attack Time (BAT) from 0.95 to 0.85 (increases attack speed) *** Base health from 554 to 566 *** Health per level from 57 to 61 *** Base health regen from 0.96 to .94 ** Zinx *** Kitty Claws **** Mana cost from 60/70/80/90 to 35/41/47/53 **** Power scaling from .21 to .75 **** Base dmg from 41/64/88/111 to 35/56/77/98 ** Revenant *** Polish and Bug Fixing **** Fixed a bug where Revenant wouldn't automatically reload if his RMB was leveled. CARDS NOTE: All updates are based on Level 1 card values, but will affect cards of all levels. * DEATH ** Awaken the Emeric *** Increased the cost from 4 VIT / 6 INT to 4 VIT / 8 INT. *** Increased the rate at which minions with Drain Life lose health from 3% Max Health to 5% Max Health per second. *** Increased structure damage against Toxic Horde minions, they’ll now be killed in one attack. *** Increased volume of card activation and the range at which it can be heard. *** Fixed an issue where minions would path directly to core after being converted while between objectives. ** Guard Piercer *** Reduced basic armor penetration from 22 to 16. ** Invader Mage *** Reduced ability armor penetration from 12 to 10. ** Lord Volstok *** Renamed ability from ‘Experienced’ to ‘Dark Price’. ** Nameless Curse *** Increased damage per second from 50 to 60. *** Reduced duration from 18 seconds to 16 seconds. ** Numbing Rogue *** Fixed an issue where the debuff aura would sometimes be lost on death. ** Shadow Dancer *** Increased cost from 3 VIT / 6 INT to 4 VIT / 7 INT. *** Reduced duration from 15 seconds to 10 seconds. *** Increased Power from 14 to 18. ** Swamp Stalker *** Reduced isolated basic damage bonus from 35 to 30. ** Vampiric Blade *** Adjusted cost from 9 AGI / 4 VIT to 7 AGI / 6 VIT. * KNOWLEDGE ** Corrosive Walker *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. ** Cryo-Agent *** Reduced internal cooldown from 10 seconds to 4 seconds. ** Echelon Soldier *** Reduced fade time from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. ** Generator *** Reduced cost from 1500 gold to 1200 gold. *** Reduced mana regen per second from 100 to 75. ** Rejuvenator *** Now has 2 charges. *** Increased cost from 200 gold to 300 gold. ** Sleeper Agent *** Fixed an issue where it could be used to target enemies in the Shadowplane without vision of them. ** Supply Sergeant *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. ** Wetware Virus *** Increased flat damage reduction from 30 to 50. *** Increased attack speed slow from -30 to -50. * ORDER ** Brilliant Fortification *** Increased duration from 6 seconds to 7 seconds. *** Reduced cost from 1000 Gold / 4 INT to 1000 Gold / 3 INT ** Domain of Stillness *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. ** Gates of Salvation *** Increased heal from 225 to 275. *** Reduced base cooldown from 45 seconds to 35 seconds. *** Increased the elevated effect frequency increase per attribute point from 2% to 4%. ** Godmother Vigilant *** Reduced base Max Health bonus from 15% to 10%. *** Reduced Max Health from 565 to 240. *** Now grants 190 Max Mana. ** Knight of Ashur *** Increased base basic damage from 25 to 30. *** Increased the elevated effect basic damage per attribute point from 1.5 to 2.5. ** Mallenks Grace *** Increased % Max Health shield granted from 15% to 25%. *** Reduced mana cost from 100 to 75. ** Mallenks Prayer *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. ** Mallenks Tribute *** Reduced maximum shield value from 20% Max Health to 15% Max Health. *** No longer grants attack speed. *** Now grants 290 Max Health. ** Radiant Healer *** Tooltip has been updated for consistency. ** Yomi Guardian *** Reduced cost from 3 DEX / 9 VIT to 3 DEX / 7 VIT. *** Increased damage block from 50 to 70. *** Reduced Basic Armor from 36 to 24. *** Reduced Max Health from 300 to 240. *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. ** Yomi Scepter *** Now displays the pink ‘Revealed’ eye above players heads while debuffed. *** No longer affects enemy minions, will only apply to Heroes. * GROWTH ** Battle Shepherd *** Increased minion health regen aura from 10 to 55. *** Renamed ability from ‘Minion Leader Aura’ to ‘Split Pusher’. ** Exoskeleton *** Reduced flat damage block from 8 to 6. ** Flame of Zechin *** Increased cost from 2000 Gold to 3000 Gold. *** Reduced base damage from 500 to 400. *** Reduced damage per activation from 150 to 100. *** Increased cooldown from 45 seconds to 60 seconds. *** Increased mana cost from 25 to 50. ** Growth Totem *** Increased Power gained per minute from .8 to 1.0 *** Increased Max Health gained per minute from 15 to 20. ** Pack Leader *** Affected minions now have 150 increased movement speed when chasing a marked target. *** Reduced duration from 30 seconds to 15 seconds. *** Increased cast range from 800 to 1200. ** Spry-Kin *** Reduced cost from 2 VIT / 5 INT to 2 VIT / 4 INT. *** Reduced cooldown from 120 seconds to 65 seconds. *** Reduced percentage gained on activation from 60% missing health and mana to 50% missing health and mana. ** Thundercleaver *** Fixed an issue which would cause card active functionality to break occasionally. ** Vengeful Mire *** No longer remove you from the Shadowplane on activation. *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. * CHAOS ** Deathcrawler *** Reduced attack speed reduction from 65 to 50. *** Reduced critical damage bonus from 300% to 250%. *** Now has visual FX while active. ** Nukeblood Mutant *** Increased movement speed per stack from 15 to 20. *** Increased attack speed per stack from 4 to 5. ** Tireless Reaper *** No longer remove you from the Shadowplane on activation. ** Thorned Yomi *** Cooldown now displays properly. ** Unstable Cyborg *** No longer remove you from the Shadowplane on activation. *** Fixed an issue which would cause card functionality to break occasionally. GEMS NOTE: All updates are based on PVP normalized gem values, but will affect gems of all rolls. * Multishot ** Reduced damage of additional projectiles from 80% to 60%. * Polish and Bug Fixing ** Fixed a bug that made it possible to lose the ability to equip or unequip cards after selecting other cards while unequipping. MONOLITH * Jungle Bot refinements: - Overall goal for refinements is keeping the Jungler in the field more & increasing how often they help push lanes ** Jungle Bots will push lane after successful gank instead of retreating back to jungle ** Raised Gold recall requirements by 1000 to keep them in the field more often ** Mid game, Jungle Bots will help push lanes mid game unless friendly white camps have >=4 minions ** Removed gold spent qualification from attack Green camp objective ** Removed spending & enemy distance requirements from stealing Gold camp ** Jungle bots will no longer clear a 1-minion white camp mid game * Aim Assist - fixed an issue where the aim assist was happening on targets that weren't visible to the enemy. UI AND GAME SYSTEMS * Economy and Progression Updates ** Lowered the prices of Mastery Ranks 1 - 4 across all heroes: *** Rank 1: 25,000 Reputation or 25 Coins *** Rank 2: 75,000 Reputation or 75 Coins *** Rank 3: 150,000 Reputation or 150 Coins *** Rank 4: 250,000 Reputation or 250 Coins ** Added Mastery Tokens. These tokens can be claimed for a Mastery Rank for any hero and any rank. They can be found in various reward systems. ** Refunded all ranks purchased between Rank 1 and 4 with a free Mastery Token. ** Added a Mastery Token to the Week 1 September Mega Vault track. ** Increased the chance to get the Reputation Reward for a Daily Quest. ** Removed all card level restrictions from finding them in chests. Now all cards can be found in any chest at any level. ** Increased the Loot Crate substitution reward (when all Common items are owned) to 500,000 Reputation (from 100,000). ** You can now purchase a Mega Vault Key during the final week of the month. ** The first week in the September Monthly Mega Vault now has a Mastery Token as the 60-Star reward (replacing the normal Diamond Chest). ** Changed the account level at which PvP is unlocked from 5 to 3. * Scoreboard Updates ** Reorganized the layout for better readability and comparability. ** Added team totals ** Added Total Gold. Total Gold is only visible on yourself until the match is over. ** Local Player now stands out better and is always on the top. ** Time text is now accurate when the scoreboard shows at the end. ** Enemy heroes that were not visible at the end of a match are now shown as visible with their values updated when the match ends. ** Improved Post Match scoreboard readability ** Bot difficulty is now represented with text and not stars * Deck Builder ** Reorganized the layout so that it's tab-based rather than a wizard. This allows you to take any step at any time. ** You can now see gems and cards in your deck at any step. ** Players can now click on summary cards to deselect them from deck. ** Selected cards in your deck now stand out as much brighter. ** Gem Selection UI generally updated for a cleaner flow. ** Cards are now smaller on PC. ** Scrolling is now much faster. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a bug where sometimes your decks would create a copy rather than save the existing deck. ** Bug Fix: Fixed several layout issues related to different safe zone settings on PS4. * Cards and Gems UI ** Cards now clearly state if they are Active or Passive. ** Cards are now dimmed on the HUD when you don't have enough mana to cast them. ** Toggle State cards now dim/lighten based on if they're currently active or not. ** Searching for gems and cards now searches the description text. ** Sorting should now always function as expected. ** Scrolling is now much faster. ** Gems are now more compressed in the screen. ** Sort button is now a dropdown on PC. ** Updated the art on Black Ice Routine and Rejuvenator. ** Bug Fix: Fixed mana regen value formatting when showing level up delta. ** Bug Fix: Gems should no longer vanish when hovered in certain conditions. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a bug where PS4 controllers could not use the search field. * Card Shop ** Added Stats panel to the Card Shop, showing the current value of all stats. ** Displayed gold cost now correctly updates on Cultivate cards. ** Added a special display for when you attempt to play a card that you cannot afford. ** Bug Fix: Gems no longer show duplicates after swapping decks or rejoining a match. ** Bug Fix: "Points Available" on attributes will now be translated. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a rare crash that could occur with attribute tooltips. ** Bug Fix: Fixed an issue where Lifesteal was not showing correctly on major attribute points. ** Bug Fix: Fixed an issue where you could end up in an odd state while quickly selecting slots and cards. * Misc ** Restored Time Played and Total Stars to the stats panel. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a layout issue with Mastery Rank 99. No, nobody hit it yet. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a rare crash on the Daily Login Screen ** Bug Fix: Fixed several instances of using a controller hotkey on a dialog and the screen behind it accepted the input. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a rare crash that could occur if we failed to download client settings. ** Bug Fix: Fixed a display issue where the Home Screen animations did not include Mastery Stars. LOOT CRATE / MONTHLY MEGA VAULT * Loot Crate: 42.3 Changes ** ADDED *** Epic **** Topaz Glacial Empress Aurora **** Ultra Glacial Empress Aurora *** Common **** Rose Default Drongo **** Crimson Default Drongo **** Ocean Carbon Steel **** Desert Default Steel **** Lavender Default Steel ** REMOVED *** Citrine Instructor Feng Mao *** Solar Instructor Feng Mao *** Chrome Naming Day Greystone *** Ultra Naming Day Greystone * September Monthly Mega Vault ** Emerald Empress Aurora ** Battleground Terror Iggy & Scorch ** Card x10: Dune Winds *** Also available in chests! ** Diamond Chest x3 ** Epic Card x10: Awaken the Emeric ** Epic Card x10: Domain of Stillness ** Loot Crate x2 ** Key x3 ** Golden Key Category:Patch Notes